The use of networked electronic devices has increased significantly in recent years. For mobile computing, exemplary networked devices include smart phones, tablets, notebooks, game machines, and other portable electronic devices. Such devices often communicate with one another using a wireless communication protocol, such as the Wi-Fi protocol or the Bluetooth protocol. Such network communications typically require a user to provide a series of inputs to establish a secure network. For example, the user may need to type in login information, such as a user name, network name, and a network password. The process of setting up a network can be confusing, time-consuming and cumbersome, particularly for inexperienced users. The complexity of this process can inhibit or prevent users from setting up impromptu local networks.